The present disclosure generally relates to providing data to a system over a network, and, in particular, to incrementally providing font files to a system for loading.
Web fonts are often utilized by web developers as a tool to stylize text or symbols that appear in webpages. For example, a web developer may want to use a unique font that is not available on a particular user's system. Such use requires the download of web font files to properly display certain webpages. However, downloading web font files may take a long time, particularly if the font file is large. Delays in rendering a webpage as a result of the downloading diminish the user experience and thus hinder the wide scale adoption of web fonts. Thus, it may be desirable to implement a system for efficiently providing web font files to a user's system.